videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Operation Genesis
'''Jurassic World: Operation Genesis '''is Jurassic Park tycoon game and the sequel to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It is released by Telltale and is playable on the Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 and PC. Species List *Triceratops- Five Stars *Torosaurus - Three Stars *Chasmosaurus - Three Stars *Styracosaurus- Two Stars *Einiosaurus - Four Stars *Nasutoceratops - Four Stars *Pachyrhinosaurus - Three Stars *Microceratus - Two Stars *Koreaceratops- Two Stars *Protoceratops- Three Stars *Leptoceratops- Two Stars *Psittacosaurus- Three Stars *Pachycephalosaurus- Four Stars *Stegoceras- Two Stars *Dracorex- Three Stars *Stenoplix- One Star *Hypsilophodon- Four Stars *Zephyrosaurus- Two Stars *Thescelosaurus- Four Stars *Parksosaurus- Three Stars *Orodromeus- Two Stars *Othinelosaurus- Four Stars *Heterodontosaurus- Three Stars *Pegomastax- Two Stars *Iguanodon- Five Stars *Camptosaurus- Two Stars *Tenontosaurus- Three Stars *Altirhinus- Four Stars *Ouranosaurus- Two Stars *Parasaurolophus- Four Stars *Charonosaurus- Three Stars *Lambeosaurus- Four Stars *Maiasaura- Three Stars *Corythosaurus- Three Stars *Edmontosaurus- Four Stars *Shantungosaurus- Three Stars *Eolambia- Two Stars *Kritosaurus- Three Stars *Lesthosaurus- Two Stars *Stegosaurus- Five Stars *Loricatosaurus- Four Stars *Kentrosaurus- Three Stars *Ankylosaurus- Five Stars *Eouplocephalus- Two Stars *Edmontonia- Four Stars *Hoplitosaurus- Three Stars *Sauropelta- Four Stars *Riojasaurus- Three Stars *Anchisaurus- Two Stars *Amargasaurus- Three Stars *Agustinia- Four Stars *Camarasaurus- Three Stars *Diplodocus- Four Stars *Apatosaurus- Five Stars *Barosaurus- Three Stars *Brachiosaurus- Five Stars *Mammenchisaurus- Four Stars *Titanosaurus- Four Stars *Alamosaurus- Four Stars *Nigersaurus- Five Stars *Coelophyis- Four Stars *Herrerasaurus- Four Stars *Allosaurus- Four Stars *Dilophosaurus- Three Stars *Cryolophosaurus- Three Stars *Metriacanthosaurus- Three Stars *Proceratosaurus- Two Stars *Segisaurus- One Star *Ceratosaurus- Two Stars *Yangchuanosaurus- Four Stars *Ostafrikasaurus- Two Stars *Compsognathus- Three Stars *Guanlong- Three Stars *Lythronax- Three Stars *Tyrannosaurus rex- Five Stars *Teratophoneus- Four Stars *Yutyrannus- Three Stars *Daspletosaurus- Four Stars *Spinosaurus- Five Stars *Baryonyx- Four Stars *Suchomimus- Three Stars *Ichthyovenator- Four Stars *Carnotaurus- Four Stars *Rajasaurus- Three Stars *Masiakasaurus- Four Stars *Velociraptor- Five Stars *Utahraptor- Three Stars *Oviraptor- Four Stars *Conchoraptor- Two Stars *Gigantoraptor- Four Stars *Troodon- Four Stars *Concavenator- Three Stars *Neovenator- Three Stars *Acrocanthosurus- Four Stars *Charcharodontosaurus- Four Stars *Giganotosaurus- Four Stars *Megaraptor- Three Stars *Therizinosaurus- Five Stars *Gallimimus- Four Stars *Archaeornithomimus- Two Stars *Ornithomimus- Three Stars *Avimimus- Two Stars *Incisivosaurus- Two Stars *Pteranodon- Five Stars *Geosternbergia- Two Stars *Dimorphodon- Four Stars *Nyctosaurus- Four Stars *Quetzalcoatlas- Five Stars *Pterodastro- Three Stars *Anurognathus- Two Stars *Tropeognathus- One Star *Alanqa- Two Stars *Longisquama- Three Stars *Mosasaurus- Five Stars *Globidens- Two Stars *Aigialosaurus- Three Stars *Temnodontosaurus- Four Stars *Elasmosaurus- Five Stars *Liopluerodon- Five Stars *Pliosaurus- Four Stars *Dolichorhynchops- Three Stars *Nothosaurus- Four Stars *Archelon- Four Stars *Henodus- Two Stars *Placodon- Three Stars *Psephoderma- One Star *Tanystropheus- Four Stars *Dakosaurus- Five Stars *Metriorhynchus- Four Stars *Sarcosuchus- Four Stars *Steneosaurus- Three Stars *Postosuchus- Four Stars *Desmatosuchus- Three Stars *Euparkeria- One Star *Ornithosuchus- Three Stars *Ichthyornis- Two Stars *Hesperornis- Three Stars *Koolasuchus- Four Stars *Beelzebufo- Three Stars *Cretoxyrhina- Four Stars *Leedsichthys- Five Stars *Xiphactinus- Three Stars *Onchopristis- Two Stars *Parapuzosia- Four Stars *Asteroceras- Three Stars Unlockable Creatures *Indominus Rex- Five Stars *Velociopteryx- Five Stars *Stegoceratops- Five Stars *Ankylodocus- Five Stars *Nyctodon- Five Stars *Mosadus- Five Stars *Dimetrodon- Four Stars *Ophiacodon- Four Stars *Cotylorhynchus- Three Stars *Moschops- Four Stars *Diplocaulus- Three Stars *Basilosaurus- Four Stars *Paraceratherium- Four Stars *Uintatherium- Three Stars *Macrauchenia- Three Stars *Megatherium- Four Stars *Daedon- Four Stars *Smilodon- Four Stars *Amphicyon- Three Stars *Andrewsarcus- Three Stars Cut Creatures *Diabloceratops *Ceratops *Centrosaurus *Graciliceratops *Prenocephale *Stygimoloch *Drinker *Abrictosaurus *Pisanosaurus *Muttaburrasaurus *Probactrosaurus *Dryosaurus *Fukuisaurus *Telmatosaurus *Nipponosaurus *Hadrosaurus *Lexovisaurus *Hesperosaurus *Crichtonpelta *Saichania *Saltasaurus *Unaysaurus *Massospondylus *Shunosaurus *Omeiosaurus *Cetiosaurus *Some Form of Titanosaur ( May be Argentinosaurus, Alamosaurus, Andesaurus, Puertasaurus, Bruthakayosaurus, Gondwanatitan, or Paralatitan) *Bonitasaura *Nemgtosaurus *Liliensternus *Megalosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Mononykus *Shuuvia *Irritator *Oxalaia *Suchosaurus *Abelisaurus *Majungasaurus *Rugops *Deinonychus *Nemgtomaia *Epidexipteryx *Struthiomimus *Hexen *Alxasaurus *Pterodactylus *Sordes *Peteinosaurus *Ornithodesmus *Tupuxuara *Tupandactylus *Sharovipteryx *Tylosaurus *Ichthyosaurus *Cryptoclidus *Styxosaurus *Lariosaurus *Leptoclidus *Placochelys *Bananogminus *Mawsonia *Gillicus *Titanoboa *Deinosuchus *Iberormeornis *Scutosaurus *Saurosuchus *Scaphites *Jeletzkytes Security *Ranger Station- Where your rangers are based. *Security Camera- Use these cameras to keep security. *Avoidance Beacon- These will send creatures in the opposite direction. *Turret- These will shoot down rampaging creatures. *Security Tower- This tower is an alternative to the Ranger Station. *ACU Station- This is an another alternative to the Ranger Station. Cleaning Stations and Research Laboratory * Cleaner Station- Place these so that cleaners will clean your park. * Research Laboratory- A laboratory where you research new items for your park. Guest Amenities *Resturant- Where guests will go to eat. *Family Resturant- A family friendly resturant. *Fancy Resturant- A resturant for your older guests, who will pay more money for the calm atomosphere. *Barbecue Pit- A resturant that sells barbecue. *Margaritaville- A resturant that sells margaritas. *Winston's Steakhouse- A steakhouse for your guests. *Jurassic Tavern- A bar for your older guests. *Food Stand- A stand that wil give out food and drink. *Hotel- Where guests will spend the night. *Drinking Fountain- An installment that guests can drink out of. *Small Bathroom- Where guests do their business. *Large Bathroom- The same thing as the Small Bathroom, but can hold a larger amount of guests. *Souvenir Stand- A stand that sells souvenirs. *Souvenir Shop- Guests can't find what their looking for at the Souvenir Stand? Never fear, the Souvenir Shop has a much larger variety. *Lamp Post- To give light at night. *Park Map- A map of your park. *Monorail- So guests can get to other places in the park without walking. *Path- So guests can walk. *Trash Cans and Recyling Bins- So guests can throw away trash. *Bench- So guests can rest for a moment. *Information Sign- Gives information about an animal. *Vistor Center- Where guests go when they first get to the park. *Guest Bunker- In case of an emergency, guests will go where. *Golf Carts- Place these around your park so that guests can get to the exhibits they want to see. *Announcement Pole- A speaker Scenery *Statue- Statues of different animals in your park. *Fountain- A calming water feature. *Hammond Statue- A statue of Hammond. *Victorian Iguanodon Statue- A statue of the Victorian style Iguanodon. Attractions *Cretaceous Cruise- A river ride. *Aquatic Park- Splash around like a Mosasaurus in our Aquatic Park. *Gyrosphere- Ride in a sphere across flat ground. *Geeding Shows- Let your guests be amazed as they see a dinosaur being feed live prey, or huge bales of plant matter. *Gentle Giants Petting Zoo- Play with baby dinosaurs! *Treetop Gazers- A elevated platfrom, covered with auto lures, so that you guests can get face-to-face with your dinosaurs. *Underwater Observatory- Let your guests view your parks majestic underwater beasts. *Egg Spinner- Your younger guests will hop in an egg, and spin around so fast, they'll feel as if they've been genetically resquenced. *Imax Theater- Guests will love these movies. *Gondola Lift- A gondola lift where your guests will ride above your dinosaurs. *Viewing Tower- A tower where your guests view your prehistoric creatures. *Viewing Dome- A dome where your guests will see your dinosaurs- from inside the exhibit. *Underwater Viewing Dome- The same as the Viewing Dome, just underwater. *Viewing Vent- A vent like structure in a fence so your guests can view your exhibits. *Balloon Tour- Your guests will take a tour in a balloon. *Jeep Ride- Your guests will ride around your exhibits in these jeep's *Ferris Wheel- A ferris wheel for the guests who are not as excited about dinosaurs. *Bone Shaker- A roller coaster for your guests who are not as interested in dinosaurs. *Hilton Spa- A spa for your older guests. *Reptile House- A house containing Petrolacosaurus, Palaeosaniwha, Martinique Giant Ameiva, Crassygrinus, Cacops and Tuditanus. *Insect House- A house containing Arthropluera, Meganeura, Megarachne, Megalograptus, palaedicyoptera, and Mongolarchne Jurassica. Unlockable Visitor Items *Iguanodon Diner- Based off of Waterhouse Hawkins Iguanodon Dinner. *Crystal Petrolacosaurus- A crystal statue off a Petrolacosaurus. *Dinosaur Mural- A mural off any prehistoric creature in your park. Cut Vistor Items *Crystal Palace *Arcade *Large Fountain Dinosaur Exhibits *Low Security Fence- Recommended for small herbivores. *Medium Security Fence- Recommended for large herbivores and small carnivores. *High Security Fence- Recommended for large carnivores. *Extra-high Security Fence- Recommended for hybrids. *Aviary- Recommended for pterosaurs. ( Once placed, Kuehneosaurus will appear and fly about.) *Tank- Recommended for marine creatures. *Moat- To make sure dinosaurs don't escape. Dinosaur Amenities *Veterinarians Office- Where you can send sick and injured animals too. *Palaeo Treee- Prehistoric Trees for your herbivores. *Feeder- Gives your creatures food. Has these types of food- bale, hay, branches, ferns, goat, cow, sheep, pig, lizard, tuna, salmon, barracuda, shellfish, insects, carcasses. *Hatchery- Where your dinosaurs are born. *Dino Lure- Attracts dinosaurs to the area of the Lure. Staff *Simon Masrani *Owen Grady *Claire Rearing *Barry *Vic Hoskins *Henry Wu *Vivian Krill *Lowery Cruthers *Laurua Sorkin *Aaron Amberlole Dialogue Simon Masrani *If you can pull yourself from your park for a moment, we need to speak with you. *If you don't deal with this, your fired! *I hope your park is amazing, I'm sending inspectors to inspect it. *Can you clone this dinosaur? Owen Grady *You're doing great! *Velociraptors work as a team, make sure you can keep an eye on them. *I'm going to check on the dinosaurs, make sure their all healthy and happy. *She'll kill everything that moves. Claire Dearing *Can you take this call? *Please get Owen away from me! *May I talk to you a moment? *There are tons of visitors that aren't happy! DO something!! Barry *The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a hunter. *The Indominus communicates with Raptors. Make sure their far apart. *Could you see this dinosaur? It's really sick. *Large carinvores and Velociraptor will try to break out of their exhibits. Vic Hoskins *Are you sure that these beasts won't be good as part of the militia? *I'll rangel up those dinosaurs in no time! *You have permission to use lethal force! *Dumb dinosaur! Henry Wu *The research team is bored. Choose something for them to research. *Of course! *This hybrid is dangerous. *Yeah, yeah Vivian Krill *Uhh.. you might want to check this out. *It's escaped! *The creature is sedated and ready to be moved. *Do you think it's safe? Lowery Cruthers *Whaat? *This dinosaur is awesome! *I like the toys! *It's an authentic Jurassic Park shirt! Laurua Sorkin *It's coming together *This one's sure to be a crowd pleaser! *Sure! *I couldn't have picked it better myself. Aaron Amberlole *The digteam didn't find any fossils or Amber. *We found some remains *You really want to dig here? *Okey Dokey Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Tycoon Games